The present invention relates to a semiconductor device having a concave portion, a method for storing semiconductor device, a method of manufacturing a semiconductor device and an apparatus manufacturing a semiconductor.
Since a semiconductor chip tends to change the properties thereof under the effect of temperature change or dusts, the chip is resin-shield and served for use. A step of resin sealing a semiconductor chip is performed by forming a semiconductor package by filling a resin in a die where a semiconductor chip is disposed and then pushing out the semiconductor package from the die by an ejector pin.
However, in the step of sealing the semiconductor chip with the resin, resin burrs are sometimes formed to the periphery of an ejector pin trace formed in a semiconductor package. According to Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. Hei06(1994)-61284, it is described that an error is caused to an outer profile size of a semiconductor package. Further, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2006-073600 describes that the planarity of a semiconductor package becomes uneven in a baking step after resin sealing. They lead to failure of the quality of the semiconductor package. Then, it is extremely disadvantageous to perform operation of removing resin burrs after forming the semiconductor package in view of the operation steps. For solving the problems described above, there are techniques described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. Hei06(1994)-61284 and Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2006-073600.
According to the techniques described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. Hei06(1994)-61284 and Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2006-073600, a depression is formed at the periphery of a portion where an ejector pin presses the resin. It is described that the failure of the quality of the semiconductor package can be suppressed by forming resin burrs in the depression formed in the semiconductor package even without operation for removing the resin burrs.